


secrets

by Lynn1998



Series: the weekend [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bottom Lance, Fluff, M/M, Pretty Women au, Smut, Sugar baby Lance, Sugar daddy Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: What’s in a name? A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet.





	secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it’s been a while lol

     It seemed like every night ended the same way. In Keith’s sheets writhing and bending to his will. His body humming with pleasure and his heart hammering in his chest. Head flung back, fingers in midnight hair, skin slippery with sweat. It was pure euphoria. Those pale fingers like magic inside him, and his tongue like a flame licking at his neck. It seemed that neither of them could be fully satisfied with each other. They were both still begging for more.

“Hey, Lance…”

     Still, Lance had a life outside of Keith. He still had an apartment he shared with his roommates Hunk and Allura. He was still a waiter and a dancer at Kogane Kasino. He was still paying off his student loans for a degree he’ll never use.

“Yeah…yeah, what’s up?” Lance replied snapping out of his daydream.

“You good? We haven’t really seen you around lately,” Hunk said. Lance nodded. Oh boy was he good.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m great. I’ve just been…” he trailed off. Still drowsy from staying up so late with Keith. He yawned. “…busy with work.”

“Allura says you’ve been leaving in the middle of your shifts and stuff. That you’re like leaving with some dude when you do get off at your normal time,” he said. Lance hummed and rubbed at his eyes.

“Yeah, sorry. That’s just…just a friend,” he said.

“Not to be mean man, but you look like awful. Maybe you should stay home and catch up on your sleep,” Hunk suggested.

     Lance yawned again before weighing his options. Despite leaving in the middle of his shifts and being pulled out to visit his family the other week, his paychecks seemed to go unaffected. Even then, if he missed a day he would still be able to pay rent. He then nodded and pulled out his phone.

“That sounds good. Thanks,” he said dialing his work number. “Sorry I’m like falling asleep on you…”

“It’s okay dude. Just making sure you’re okay,” he said. Lance nodded and then told his manager he wouldn’t be coming in that night. He then hung up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes again.

“Sorry dude…I dunno. I guess…I’m just staying up too late.”

“Guess so. Just let me know if you need any thing,” Hunk said. Lance nodded.

“Got it…” he hummed.

     That afternoon Lance fell asleep hard. He must’ve been knocked out for a solid eight hours. When he woke up it was dark outside and both his roommates were gone for work. He rubbed his eyes and then got up to make himself some food. He put together a half assed PB&J, and he was barely three bites in when he heard a knock at the door. Hunk probably forgot his key again. A sigh passed his lips before he waddled over to the front door. He didn’t bother checking the peephole, and rubbed his eyes when he opened the door.

“What’s up, man? Forgot your key again?” He asked sleepily.

“Why did you call in from work?” Lance quickly blinked his eyes open and stared at Keith with wide eyes.

“Okay…how do you know where I live?” Lance questioned. Keith sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Look, I know it’s not okay, and I’ll never do it again. I just… I was worried, and you weren’t returning my calls or reading my texts,” Keith said. Lance frowned and turned back to pick up his phone from the coffee table. He swore under his breath as he saw the two missed calls and a couple of concerned messages from Keith. He returned to the door and sighed.

“Sorry. I just couldn’t stay awake today. My sleep schedule has been so messed up,” he said.

“It wouldn’t be if you stayed the night,” Keith started. Lance groaned and leaned his back against the wall.

“Then my roommates would never see meeeeeee,” he whined.

“Then just tell them you have a boyfriend,” Keith argued.

“I don’t wanna…I just wanna sleep.”

“Then stay with me and I’ll take you home at a reasonable hour,” Keith continued and stepped inside. Lance slowly slid down the wall as Keith closed the door and eventually was sat down on his old carpet.

“God, I hate it when you’re right,” he pouted. Keith crouched down and sat next to him.

“I just wanna make sure you’re okay,” he said. Lance leaned his head on Keith’s shoulder.

“I’m fine…”

“You called in sick because of me,” Keith deadpanned.

“No…I just…oof,” he rubbed his forehead with his palm. Keith rolled his eyes.

“You’re spending the night from now on, okay? C’mon. Let’s get you to bed,” Keith urged. 

     Lance whined, but eventually got up and started heading upstairs. Keith followed and made sure he got into his bed. He sat on the edge and pushed Lance’s hair out of the way. The dancer rolled into his side and looked up at Keith. They held each other’s stares before Lance sat up and moved himself closer. He touched down Keith’s throat and then down his chest.

“Fuck me,” Lance requested. Keith bit his lip.

“You should get some rest,” he said.

“No, just…fuck me. Please,” Lance urged and moved even closer. Keith turned his head away so he could resist the lust in his eyes.

“ _Lance_ -“

“I just got a bunch of sleep. I wouldn’t be able to sleep again anyways unless I got really tired,” Lance said quickly. Keith chewed on his lower lip more before looking over at his lover.

“Don’t you have roommates?” He asked.

“They’re working. Allura works until like two A.M. tonight and Hunk always works graveyards on the weekends,” Lance said.

     Keith checked the time on his watch. He sighed, and then got up to close the door. Lance smiled and scrambled to reach into his drawer. When Keith returned to the bed Lance handed him the bottle of lube. Keith merely set it down on his night stand before pulling off his black blazer. Lance laid down perfectly for his lover and rubbed his thighs together in anticipation. Keith pushed his blankets and comforter out of the way and then crawled on top of the dancer before him.

     The first kiss was sweet, but every kiss after that was hungry and nasty. Lance was so desperate for the man on top of him, and he could barely contain himself. He wrapped his legs around his waist, and let him pull off his sweatpants. Pale fingers came into contact with his bare skin, and Lance hummed with pleasure. Keith pressed his hips down into Lance, and the dancer gasped.

“Even when you’re sleep deprived you’re a fucking ball of energy,” Keith mumbled and rubbed his hips harder against Lance’s.

“Fuck me, baby. I want it,” Lance whispered and wrapped his legs tighter around his waist. 

     Keith pulled off Lance’s shirt, and then his boxers, and was surprised when Lance sat up to undo his shirt and kiss down his chest. Soon he was pulling down his trousers and wrapping his lips around Keith’s cock. He bit his lip hard and groaned at the sight of his lidded eyes. Lance licked up his length and focused on his head. That made Keith let out a heavy breath and reach down to grip his roots. His tongue circled around Keith’s head, and then swallowed as much length as he could. Lance closed his eyes with bliss, and then looked up again as he pulled his lips down his length.

     Lance then found himself face down ass up on his sheets. Keith grabbed the lube from the nightstand and roughly rubbed against Lance’s hole. The dancer immediately gasped and pushed his hips back. Keith didn’t hesitate to shove two fingers inside, and Lance hissed with delight. After three fingers and a few firm tugs on his cock, Keith finally coated himself with the lubricant and slapped his dick between Lance’s cheeks. The dancer moaned and swayed his hips to tempt the billionaire closer. Keith merely grabbed his hips and eased in slowly. Lance moaned and reached out to grab the sheets.

“Fuck…oh my god.”

“You want me to fuck you?” Keith rasped against his ear. Lance nodded eagerly.

“Yes. _Yes!_ Oh god, yes. Fuck me…” he rambled and shoved his hips back again. Keith gently rolled his hips, and it drove Lance crazy. “Aahhh…oh ga…aaahhhh…”

“You know I can’t say no when you fucking talk like that. You _know_ that,” he continued and then finally started to pull out his hips and push them back in. The slow drag of his cock in and out of Lance was maddening.

“Yeah… _Yeah_. Faster, please,” he pleaded. Keith’s grip on Lance’s hips tightened, and he groaned in his ear.

“You want it fast?” Lance nodded vigorously and whimpered.

“Please…baby…ahh!”

“Love it when you call me that,” Keith hummed before speeding up his hips a little. Lance hummed with delight and moaned gently to show his appreciation.

“Oh _baby_ , that’s so fucking good,” Lance sighed. Keith pressed his forehead against Lance’s shoulder and growled.

“Fucking…Christ…” he cursed and then drove his hips harder and harder into the dancer. He grabbed his lover’s cock and rubbed the head until he was squealing and crying when he came. He then finished and pulled out to cum on his back.

“Fuck…” 

     Keith panted and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. It took Lance some time to stop trembling, and once he did he felt Keith cleaning off his back. After he was all clean, he rolled over on his side and felt himself start to nod off. Keith dressed himself and leaned down to run his fingers through Lance’s hair. The dancer blinked his eyes open, and smiled at his lover.

“Thank you,” Lance whispered. Keith couldn’t help but smiled back.

“I’ll see you later, okay?” He murmured.

     Lance nodded and leaned over to give him a kiss. Keith accepted the kiss, and then found himself lingering. Lance continued the kiss, and so Keith couldn’t even think to deny it. The dancer wouldn’t stop kissing him, and then reached to cup his face. Keith touched the hand on his cheek, and shamelessly introduced his tongue to the equation. Lance whimpered and pulled back.

“Fuck, I want you again,” he sighed. Keith bit his lip before crawling back into the bed, and giving him exactly what he wanted.

     The next day Lance felt way better. He was well rested thanks to Keith tiring him out at the right time. He wore his waiter uniform with a smile and a cheerful attitude, and could managed to stay awake for most of his shift. He would’ve been able to stay up for all of it until suddenly Keith walked in and started to whisk him away again. This time he was determined to stay. 

     Keith approached him and greeted him with a kiss. Lance glanced over at Allura and found her confused expression. He then looked back to Keith and blushed.

“Keith, I thought we talked about you pulling me from work,” he said in a serious tone. Keith grinned.

“I think you’ll be okay with this one,” he said.

“No, seriously. I-I can’t keep leaving at random times,” he insisted.

“What is the most romantic city in the world?” Keith asked. Lance felt his heart tense up.

“I swear to god…”

“Paris,” Keith answered for himself with starry eyes. Lance sighed.

“ _Keith_ -“

“We should leave for our flight soon, okay?” Keith said wrapping his arm around Lance’s waist and gently guiding him out of the casino.

“Oh my god, just because the world is your playground doesn’t mean I don’t have responsibilities,” he groaned.

“Hey, asshole! That’s my roommate!” Allura called after them. Keith stopped and turned to face her.

“Sorry?” He said as she stopped over.

“That’s my roommate, okay? Are you the reason he keeps disappearing?” She questioned angrily.

“Allura, please-“

“I guess you could say that. Is there a problem?” He asked.

“Keith, stop-“

“ _Yes_ , there is! Lance is my friend, and I don’t even know who you are,” she said.

“It’s okay. I’ll take care of him,” he promised.

“Oh my god you guys, let’s just like stop talking about this,” Lance begged.

“Who even are you?” She sneered.

“I’m Lance’s boyfriend,” he answered calmly.

“Oh my god,” Lance sighed. “Lets just…stop. Please. _Please_.” Both Allura and Keith looked at him and he raked his fingers through his hair.

“Allura, Keith is a guy I’m hooking up with, okay? He’s kinda impulsive and he’s like loaded so he likes to take me places, okay? I’ve known him for a few months now, and he’s the one who took me home to Florida,” he explained to her. Then he turned to Keith.

“Keith, you are _not_ my _boyfriend_ ,” he said between clenched teeth. “I like you but this isn’t something we should just announce to people, okay? I’ll go to Paris with you if you like use your head for once,” he chastised. Keith frowned and then nodded.

“Okay…sounds good to me,” he agreed. Lance looked at his roommate.

“Sorry…I’ll let you know when I’ll be back,” he assured her. She gave him a skeptical look before nodding.

“Okay…stay safe.”

“I will,” he promised.

     The car ride was silent and a little awkward, but Lance was okay with that. It wouldn’t have been fair to let Keith believe they were anything more than what they actually were. He felt justified since all he knew about Keith was his first name and the fact that his has billions of dollars at his disposal. 

     They got out of the car and onto the plane. Once again it was first class, but Lance couldn’t bring himself to care about the free drinks and the edible food. He immediately tried to just fall asleep as the plane lifted.

“Lance,” Keith spoke. He sighed and opened his eyes again. “I’m sorry I upset you.”

“…it’s whatever.”

“Clearly it’s not.”

“Keith, I’m just tired still.”

“I figured, but still. I can tell you’re upset,” Keith insisted.

“Why are you so stubborn?” Lance grumbled.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Keith replied. Lance sighed.

“I _really_ hate it when you’re right…”

“Lance, I’m really sorry for upsetting your roommate and provoking her.”

“I just…I don’t wanna explain anything to them. I hardly understand it myself.”

“Lance…”

“I’m sorry. I just…I can’t just leave my job all the time. I dunno anything about the work you do, but if you like left in the middle of an important meeting it wouldn’t look good for you,” he said. Keith was silent for a moment before nodding.

“I can see how that would be bad for you…I’ll try my best to stick to our agreement.”

“Thank you…”

     The seatbelt sign turned off, and Lance immediately took his off and crawled into Keith’s lap. First class seats were much bigger and roomier than economy, and the plane they had was overall nicer than any other plane Lance had ever been in. Keith held the skinny man and they drifted off to sleep in each others arms. It was gonna be a long plane ride, and all Lance could think about all day was resting in his lover’s arms.

     Thankfully, the flight attendant was kind enough to wake them up before they landed so Lance could put his seatbelt on. They sat in their respective seats, and landed in Paris within the hour. Their bags were, once again, already taken care of, and they were taken to their hotel room. Keith chose a room with a balcony, and looked out on the city as Lance opened the bottle of Chardonnay. He joined Keith out on the balcony and handed him a glass. Keith accepted and naturally fit his arm around Lance’s waist.

“Why does every five star hotel you book for us have a bottle of alcohol waiting for us?” Lance asked and sipped his drink. Keith chuckled and kissed his cheek.

“That’s why it’s a five star hotel. It’s complementary,” he said.

“It’s almost worth the five thousand dollars a night,” Lance hummed. Keith smiled.

“Anything for you,” he hummed. Lance blushed and took another drink before turning and walking back into the room.

“I need to take a shower. You’re free to join me.”

     Next thing he knew Keith had him pinned against the shower wall. The water ran down his body while his lover ran his hands over the droplets. He moaned with delight as their cocks rubbed together, and Keith’s strong arms pushed them closer. Dozens of faded love bites freckled over his neck, but they paled in comparison to the new ones Keith left on top of them. Lance loved how each bite left his body shuddering for more, and he dug his fingers in Keith’s hair.

“So good…so good…so fucking good,” Keith panted as he rutted his hips against Lance. The dancer wrapped his legs around Keith’s waist, and moaned louder.

“Keith… _baby_. Oohhh, _baby_ ,” he huffed. Keith groaned and reached down to stroke their cocks together.

“God you’re so perfect,” Keith sighed. He kissed Lance on the lips as he came, and then quickly followed. They then cleaned up and left the shower feeling good and hazy. Lance flopped down on the bed with nothing on to cover himself, and Keith sat down next to him after pulling up a pair of boxers. He ran his fingers through soft brown hair and smiled.

“I’m definitely falling in love with you,” Keith announced. Lance sighed and reached up to touch his knee.

“I think this is the part where I break your heart,” Lance replied.

“I know it’s not mutual,” Keith assured him and laid down next to him. Lance sat up and looked down at his lover.

“That’s not entirely true,” Lance said.

“Is that so?” Keith asked with his eyes closed.

“I think I could love you…if I knew who you are,” Lance pressed. Keith sighed.

“A what’s in a name? A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet,” Keith murmured.

“Do you think Shakespeare will solve our problems?” Lance sassed. Keith sat up and gently cupped Lance’s face to kiss him on the lips. He pulled back and rubbed his thumb against his cheek.

“You know me better than anyone who ever knew my name,” Keith cooed. Lance furrowed his brows and let Keith kiss him once more.

“Then it’s curiosity…and trust,” Lance said. Keith sighed and flopped back down.

“If you absolutely want to know…I’ll let you know,” he said. Lance smiled.

“You will?” Keith nodded.

“After we get back.” Lances smile dropped and he rolled his eyes.

“You’re killing me,” he said and flopped down as well. Keith chuckled.

“Now you know how I feel,” Keith hummed and reached for his hair again. Lance was silent for a moment before reaching for his hand.

“Do you really think you’re falling in love with me?” He asked. Keith took Lance’s hand and pressed his mouth against his smooth caramel skin.

“Most definitely…”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your Snapchat username and I’ll add you to my fan fic readers Private story where you can see sneak peeks and know when I post immediately.
> 
> My snap is ksenialynns


End file.
